


Thieves and Liars

by sanvitheartificer



Category: Leverage, The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: (more or less), Character Study, Episode: s01e01 The Nigerian Job, Gen, Not exactly a story but not exactly meta either, bullet point fic, librarians characters in the leverage plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvitheartificer/pseuds/sanvitheartificer
Summary: An AU in which the Librarian characters are members of Leverage, instead.
Relationships: Past Eve Baird/Moriarty (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Thieves and Liars

**Author's Note:**

> I love Librarians and Leverage crossovers of all kinds, but I also love fusions, so I planned/sort of wrote one! 
> 
> I have plans for doing this the other direction, too, with Leverage characters in Librarian roles, although it's a bit less elaborate. We'll see how that goes.

It starts out the same. More or less. Dulaque recruits three thieves and one honest women to steal back the plans for his Camelot jet.

Cassandra is the mastermind. Cassandra likes money, likes the cool satisfaction of a job well-done, likes running the numbers and playing the angles and walking away. She's run sixty-seven separate crews through sixty-seven separate jobs, and this will not be the time she gets attached.

Cassandra starting running crews when she was in high school, when her parents dropped her out of every extracurricular. Her first crew she ran remotely, and that first ten thousand in her bank account was the best thing she'd ever seen.

Cassandra Cillian is more than her quirky dresses or her death sentence. She doesn't need anything or anyone, and she never will.

Ezekiel can do anything. You need a phone hacked, a safe cracked, a pocket picked? Ezekiel is a thief, and he's the best thief in the world.

He's worked with a lot of crews, but none of them could keep up. Ezekiel's easy come, easy go, and he usually goes a couple hundred thousand richer.

Mostly, people don't listen to Ezekiel, just see the shit-eating grin and the easy quips. That's okay. It means they don't hear him coming when he steals everything they own.

Jacob Stone's a grifter, dabbles in forgery when the occasion arises. He knows nine languages and practically every accent on earth. You'd be surprised at how many doors a little good old fashioned Southern charm will get you into, but that's not the only arrow in his quiver.

Eve'd call him a compulsive liar, but as far as Jacob's concerned, the truth is just one more story, and not the prettiest one, either. Best thing to do is let the past be the past and believe whatever gets you to tomorrow.

Eve is a soldier. She's been a soldier her whole life, since she was a kid chasing the camps. She's still a soldier, even if they discharged her for making a hard call, for making the _right_ call.

She's had a dozen offers from lowlifes like Dulaque since she was discharged. Eve's good at fighting, isn't good for much else these days, but she won't work for some criminal, no matter how low her funds are getting.

Dulaque's different. He isn't looking for a hitter, or not just a hitter – he's looking for someone who will watch out for the others. Someone who will keep this team _honest_. And, god help her, Eve says yes.

When they need a new face to get their revenge on Dulaque's double-crossing ass, Eve's the one to suggest this guy she ran into a few times in the ass-end of nowhere. He calls himself a student of crime, and arrogant or not, it's accurate – Flynn Carsen has dabbled in just about every kind of theft there is. He's never belonged anywhere, so he's taught himself to belong everywhere, and to take a little bit of everywhere with him, too.

But Flynn Carsen works alone. He hasn't touched a job with other people since ten years ago, when his mentor Judson died. Luckily for the team, Eve can be _very_ persuasive.

* * *

  * Cassandra bought herself experimental treatments with that first ten thousand. After the first five tests had no results, she started to get scared of them working. Planning a con was better than winning any science fair, and she knows the only reason she's this good is the tumor in her head.  
  
Nowadays, the money sits in a bank account, waiting for a day she knows is coming. So far, today is not that day.



  * Who would expect a grifter as good as Jacob Stone to go by his real name? When he tells them, Ezekiel doesn't stop laughing for a solid five minutes. Ezekiel still thinks it's the best con Stone's ever pulled.



  * Even before Leverage, Ezekiel sometimes gave away his scores. It wasn't out of nobility, or anything like that – only a shitty thief would need to hold onto _every_ penny he makes. Ezekiel likes the chase, not the money.



  * Eve's ex-husband is a man named Moriarty. He used to be in insurance, but he lands a gig in Interpol a few months after Eve starts working with a crew. He'd say he's disappointed in Eve's new career path, but there's too much tension for that to ring anything like true.



  * Judson shared everything with Flynn, except his home. Flynn didn't want to be a thief, a million years ago, when his mother had just died and he still dreamed of college and maybe, even, being a hero. It's been so long since he's been anyone normal that he's forgotten how. It's been even longer since he had a home.



  * On their third job as a crew, they take cover in a tiny library near Portland and end up adopting the librarian. He's one of Judson's old associates, long retired now, but that doesn't stop the entire team from crashing on his couch and breaking into his kitchen. Jenkins is too old for this shit, but somehow he never gets around to kicking them out permanently.



  * They say it's one job. One job, no encores.



  * They're thieves. Is it any wonder that they lied?



**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in this idea or any other Librarians or Leverage AUs tbh, I'd love to hear about it here or on tumblr at windywords123.tumblr.com! While I don't have plans to go any farther with this concept right now, brainstorming with people is one of my favorite things and sometimes inspires me to write more. I'm sure I have at least a few more thoughts about how things would play out in this universe :) 
> 
> also, tell me if anything was confusing; i didn't edit this as closely as i sometimes do and the style is a little more reliant on implication and assumption than my usual. I am happy to clarify anything that didn't make sense!


End file.
